Kissing Language
by style xx
Summary: Kiss 2: Early morning lesson. Every kiss means something different. [HiroSuguru]


**a/n:**_I feel like a giddy yaoi version of Eiri Yuki; I've been cooped up with my laptop all day and won't talk to anyone. It's rather silly, but I just have the urge to write cheesy romance! I also began to understand Eiri's psyche; I love my brother, but jesus FUCK I can NOT write a thing when he prattles on endlessly! (laugh) Anyway, here, for you, is fic number two of 'ways to kiss.' It's longer than the first._

_Disclaimer: All characters mentioned herewith are property of...someone else (sigh.)_

Kissing Language  
Kiss 2: Early morning lesson. Every kiss means something different. Hiro/Suguru

* * *

The building was already alive and buzzing when he arrived, though he was there a good hour before the band was scheduled to meet in the studio. 'Another day begins,' he told himself, glancing down at the case of the new guitar he was bringing in. It was roundabout the time that music had become the foster child of technology, but he was still determined to keep the art in their product by playing under traditional means.

Turning the doorknob of Bad Luck's studio, he poised his hand to flip on the lights and was received by an already-lit room.

The sight that greeted him was most interesting. Not moving into the room, he just stared across the room at the backs of two figures sitting on the far bench. There was a good amount of distance between them, and Hiro could recognize the boy as their keyboardist, though unable to place the girl. The way she acted soon hinted that she was a girlfriend, and the passing feeling of downright innocence coming from the pair almost made Hiro turn away in modesty. He didn't.

"All of my friends are totally jealous," the girl bragged to Suguru, who nodded dully. She didn't notice his disinterest and continued speaking. "But seriously, to be dating the genius keyboardist in _Bad Luck_...I mean, _come on_, right?"

"Yeah," Suguru said with a little smile. Flattery came free with this girl. Maybe she was kind of boring to talk to, but she was pretty and he liked pretty.

"I totally think this is an amazing coupling, though," the girl continued happily. "We're really just _perfect_ for each other."

Suguru looked at her, surprised at the comment. "Uh...yeah?"

She giggled, but was interrupted by her cell phone's ringtone—quite the annoying little tune, Hiro noted—and flipped it open, placing it against her ear. "Hello. ...Yeah. ...Yeaaaah! ...No way. ...Oh, seriously? ...Yeah. ...Yeah. ...No! ...Okay. Mwah. Bye."

The girl glanced at Suguru apologetically and ruffled his hair, making a bit of a mess out of it. "Honey, I gotta jet. It's totally rude, I know, but this is really important. You understand, don't you?"

The green-haired teen smiled and nodded. "It's fine. I'll call you later."

The girl got up to leave, but she stopped herself, a strange look of endearment creeping onto her face. She leaned down to place a tiny kiss on his mouth.

She skipped away, barely acknowledging Hiro in the doorway, and Suguru sat there, scowling and red as a cherry. He turned to look after his girlfriend and finally noticed the guitarist standing there with a dreadfully amused expression on his face. The auburn-haired man finally stepped inside, shutting the door behind him, and continued smirking at Suguru's embarrassed face.

"So," Hiro started, placing his guitar on the ground and plunking down on the bench, unable to get the younger teen to look at him, "she was pretty cute."

Suguru, still sitting there, had his head turned all the way to the side, away from Hiro. He nodded mutely.

"Nah, scratch that," Hiro said lightly, smirk receding to a small smile as he looked straight ahead, aware that Suguru was unlikely to meet his gaze. "She was a fox. Very nice."

"Mmm." The teen made a small noise in his throat, not really wanting to discuss this. Hiro glanced to the side, curious, and saw that the younger was still flustered. By one little peck like that...?

The guitarist turned on the bench, sitting cross-legged atop it.

"By any chance, was that kiss your first...?"

Suguru's face coloured considerably more and he made another vague noise, looking away. Hiro blinked, silent for a moment, and then his smile grew back into a smirk. First kiss at 16...? That was borderline freaky and just adorable.

"Aw, Fujisaki. Now I feel so dirty next to you." Jokingly, he scooted backward on the bench.

"It's not funny!" Suguru spoke up suddenly, glaring at the dark-red-head. "I didn't _ask_ her to kiss me!"

Hiro's smile vanished and he blinked dumbly, cocking his head just a bit. Had Suguru taken his comment the wrong way? Yes; apparently, he'd taken it just the opposite way of how Hiro meant it.

"Umm," The guitarist started awkwardly, unsure of what to say to that. "If...If you were trying to save your first kiss..." He sighed silently and put his grin back on. "...Then if it's any consolation, I don't think that really counted as a kiss. That was more of a peck."

After a pause and heavy silence, Suguru looked at his band mate, a calmer expression on his face.

"Well," he muttered grudgingly. "That's okay, then. Thanks."

"Yup," Hiro said, leaning back on his arms and looking up.

They sat in silence again for a little while. There was nothing better than knowing someone well enough to be comfortable around them when nothing was being said...unfortunately, they weren't entirely comfortable.

Hiro figured their common factor for a conversation could be their early arrivals to the studio, so he started on that.

"So, Suguru, you're here pretty early..." The guitarist began, not looking at the other.

Apparently, though, Suguru was lost in thought and hadn't heard him; he didn't reply to the statement. Instead, after a few seconds, he came up with a surprising topic of his own.

"Do you know much about kissing?"

Hiro turned his head at that, a barely amused look starting up.

"Maybe, maybe not." He said airily, leaning even further back on the bench and stretching out. After getting more comfortable, he returned his attention to his slightly pink-faced band mate. "Why? Do I seem like I do?"

Suguru blinked quickly. "I-I don't know, I was--" He stopped himself and closed his eyes for a moment. After composing himself, he looked back at the red-head. "I was just curious."

Hiro lifted a lazy eyebrow, attention caught. "Curious how?"

"Well, I..." Suguru sighed in annoyance and shrugged his shoulders, folding his arms over his chest. "...Never mind."

"No, no, you can't tease me. Not now that you've said that much," Hiro complained lightheartedly, leaning in and gazing up at the younger teen with a fake look of irritation and a subtle frown. "What were you curious about?"

The teen's blush grew stronger, and he refused to look Hiro in the eyes. Instead, his folded arms tightened where they sat on his chest and he huffed. "I said 'never mind.'"

"Come on," the guitarist coaxed. "Maybe, since your misunderstanding, you wondered if I know what a real first kiss is like?" He said it jokingly.

Suguru's eyes grew round and he stared at the older man in disbelief. "No!"

Hiro let out a genuine laugh and, grinning with delight, spoke: "No need to be modest. I always help out my friends." With that, he leaned forward and bumped his lips against the corner of Suguru's mouth in an awkward, unfitting non-kiss.

The green-haired teen stared at him, vexed.

"Why did-"

"That's what a real first kiss is like," Hiro interrupted, biting back a wider grin at Suguru's perplexed stare. "It's awkward and, for some reason, the kisser almost always misses the mark."

Suguru blushed, as if only just realizing what Hiro did, and looked down. "Whatever..."

The guitarist watched his friend carefully, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"You don't seem pleased."

Suguru glared up at him. "That's because I'm not!" Hiro laughed and waved him off.

"Oh, I see what the problem is. Don't worry about it; the first kiss is always unsatisfying."

The younger teen frowned. "That's not..."

"Here," Hiro said under his breath, grabbing the other's shoulders firmly and gazing into his eyes intently.

"Don't-"

Quickly, the dark-haired man pulled Suguru toward him, and their lips met again. This time, Hiro seemed to know exactly where he was going and the perfect amount of pressure required to sweeten the kiss. Their lips seemed to meld together, and Suguru's eyelids drooped involuntarily as his heart quickened in pace.

Finally, as the green-haired teen gave the softest of moans, Hiro pulled his lips away from Suguru's with a little 'pop.'

He grinned triumphantly at the dazed look on the keyboardist's face. "Much better."

Suguru, once he'd regained himself, blushed furiously and glared at Hiro, rubbing fiercely at his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Stop kissing me!" He warned, embarrassed at having to say the words.

"That was a teenager's affectionate kiss," Hiro explained, disregarding the other's complaints with a pleased smile. "Those are exciting, aren't they?"

"No!" Suguru insisted, annoyed at being so ignored.

Hiro chuckled softly, scratching his head. After a moment of allowing the younger man the pleasure of glaring at him, the guitarist's eyes widened excitedly.

"I have another," He announced, and, without so much as a warning, pushed his mouth on Suguru's again, kissing him quickly and concisely; dispassionately. He smiled in content when he pulled back and noted that Suguru was getting less and less reproachful as it continued.

"What was that one...?" The teen asked slowly, sighing in annoyance. Hiro looked at him.

"The passionless-but-loving kiss of a married couple." He frowned slightly, looking contemplative, and stroked his chin in a parody of thoughtfulness. "It's a bit boring for young guys like us, though."

"Oh. Okay." Suguru, strangely composed, got up and walked across the room to get a plastic cup and water. As the faucet ran, the red-headed older man watched him with narrowed eyes and a little frown, a true look of consideration crossing his face.

As the keyboardist took his first pull from the cup of water, Hiro cursed under his breath and, frowning, power-walked right up behind him. The teen yelped quietly and dropped the cup with a clatter onto the table when his arm was grabbed forcefully, back thrown hard against the wall.

Suguru almost objected, but then those same supple lips met his in an entirely different type of kiss. Strong, guitar-trained hands were lost into his hair and he was suddenly overwhelmed by the elder's heady masculine scent. His eyes shot open when desperate lips against his became desperate tongue, and he squirmed a bit, feeling his face heat up again. The boy didn't want to at first, but then, as Hiro sucked at his bottom lip and caressed it so lovingly with his soft, careful tongue, there was nothing Suguru could possible have done but offer his mouth for taking.

Instantly, their tongues met and tangled, and Suguru was shocked at how different it felt than he'd expected. Suffocated by the force of the other's lips, the air was escaping quickly out of Suguru's chest, but he didn't want to let go of the kiss and end up disappointing the other man. He had no idea what he was doing, but he trusted that Hiro did; after all, if he didn't, how would he have been able to make such a should-be-revolting thing feel and taste so damn wonderful?

Shutting his eyes tightly and furrowing his brows, Suguru began to feel light-headed. Some instinct was telling him to breathe, but he wanted to keep the contact for one more second, then another, and then three more—he couldn't stop himself. Suddenly, he experienced a head rush, and his knees gave; he gasped loudly for air and buckled under his own weight as he fell no notable distance, into Hiro's arms.

The guitarist stared down at the teen in amazement. Both of them were gasping and then panting, but, to Hiro, there was something about Suguru Fujisaki at that moment that was just...beautiful. The teen's eyelids were partly-closed, one more than the other, shadowing dazed, dreamy eyes. His cheeks were completely flushed, and his kiss-darkened, soft lips were gleaming wet. Hair disheveled, wide-open mouth giving way to extremely sensual little gasps, chest heaving, and slender shoulders hunched up as he was supported by Hiro's larger arms...

"Wh-wh-what," Suguru panted, "wa-was, ...th...tha-ah-at?"

Still staring at the teen in wonderment, it took Hiro a moment to realize what he was talking about. When he did, he huffed, the only sort of laugh he could manage in his winded state, and leant close as the boy shifted in his arms.

"That..." he whispered hoarsely against Suguru's mouth, trying to regain his breath, "...was the kiss of a guy who just realized he's fallen completely in love."

Suguru blinked slowly, smiled slightly, and, still breathless, lifted his chin just a bit to place a kiss of his own on the elder's lips.

"So was that."

-end-

* * *

_**a/n:** As I finished, I realized I am completely unable to judge the credibility of this fic, because I'm so freaking tired at this point that just about anything looks like a good story to me. This is too long to be drabble, I think; it's just that anything romantic, plotless, and smutless tends to feel like drabble to me. I hope you liked it, though...wow!_


End file.
